01 Ultimate Tenchi Universe - Past Events
by Charlie Basket Stringer
Summary: What took place before the creation of the 11 dimension's? Who is this Charlie Basket Stringer? These are stories that will shape my Ultimate Tenchi Universe story collection. This are the events that will form the creation the world that Tenchi will come into. Please note this is a collection of stories as well for the start of my version of Tenchi Muyo
1. No Need for Prologue

**01 Ultimate Tenchi Universe – Past Events**

**Story 01 – Author Meets the Chousin**

**Part 1-1 of story**

**Archive Zero - No Need for Prologue**

**By: Charlie Basket Stringer**

Notice and Disclaimer: This story is a compilation of material from the different Tenchi shows and cannons that are out there. Things were changed and modified in order to suit my tastes and needs since this is a fanfare. Please note that this work is also influenced by several fanfare authors that are on my favorites list. This is my person work just to test my abilities and to help with writers block on my personal work.

AIC and Pioneer LDC as well others own the copyrights on Tenchi and all characters from shows as well related works. Unless stated so, I do not own any of these characters at all. Any OC characters that do get brought into story is own and copyrighted by yours truly. If you paid for this, then you were ripped off for sale of these stories is prohibited. Check chapter notes for additional information.

**No Need for Prologue**

At the moment there was a naked male body just floating in nothingness. There was nothing but the cold vacuum of space. Even though this was space, there was no light since it was nothing more then a void. The whole time he floated there, he had several thoughts in his head.

"Last thing I remember, I was went to sleep and woke up here." He thought as he looked around to see anything but failed since there was nothing but darkness and then closed his eyes.

"I see, he is awake now, that is good for I was getting tired of waiting." He heard a female voice stated.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, for he might do something that we do not like?" Another female asked as there was a sigh of a third female.

"I check him out, he is decent, besides we are only letting you have copies of everyone to work with just to see what he comes up with." He heard the third female voice state which he recognized as the one that sighed.

At this moment he opened his eyes to see three shapely females wearing unreal rich clothing. One of them had red hair and three gems in her forehead as she looked at him with her yellow green eyes. He then noticed the one that was beside her that had pink reddish eyes and blue hair. He also noticed that she had two gems in her forehead. That was when he noticed the third one, for she had one gem in her forehead and brown hair and blue eyes. He was not sure, but something told him that these three were not you everyday females that he knew.

"Greetings, we copied you while you were asleep and brought you here in this area of the void where there is no life. For we have a mission for you might help your real self out with his writer's block." Blue haired female stated as she looked at her funny.

"How do you know about that?" He asked as the red haired female laughed at his question.

"Well since we are goddesses of creation according to one writer's story and several others, we as beings from the dream world are able to look into everyone else's dreams and see what they are doing." The red female stated as the brown haired female smiled at him.

"What Washu is saying is that I looked into your dreams and saw what you were doing, but at the same time you were feeling down since no one is looking at your work which is understandable." The blue haired female stated as the red haired female nodded her head in agreement.

"Tsunami is right; you posted something original that is not based on anything so it gets classified in such a way that no one sees it." Washu stated as she looked at him.

"Yes, but we have seen different versions of our dimensions that we have created and figured that why not get you to write your own." The brown haired female stated as the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"Like Tokimi said, but from what we seen of your work, we are wondering what you would come out with so that is why we brought a copy of you into our world Mr. Charlie Basket Stringer." Washu stated as he looked at the three females that was before him.

"I see, you want me to do something based on someone's else's work, but why?" Charlie asked as Tsunami looked into his eyes with her pink reddish eyes.

"Even though from time to time you come up with writer's block, it is harder to write something based on someone else's work like what we are asking you to do while making it your own work by adding your own twist." Tsunami stated as he listened to each and every word that she stated.

"Not only that, a change of pace and writing on a different subject might help you with your writer's block as well." Washu added to Tsunami's comment.

"I see and understand. I guess I will take on the challenge though." Charlie stated as he looked at the three females before him and realized who he was talking too.

"Wait a minute; you three are the Chousin Goddesses of the Tenchi Muyo! OVA series are you?" He asked as all three of them smiled at him.

"Yes." All three of them answered as a big smiled appeared on his face.

"I love the OVA's and read the manga's that I can find as well. But that is not all, for I also watched the Tenchi Universe, GXP Galaxy Transporter as well the Saint Knight's Tale." Charlie stated as Tsunami looked at her three sisters.

"I also watched the Tenchi in Love movie and watched a little of the second one even though I did not like it much. I did not like the changes of Tenchi in Tokyo series though. I did see the Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure which was connected to the series as well, but as an alternate timeline and dimension of the Tenchi world." He stated as he realized that he was just talking too much and shut up.

"Even though he did not see the others series and did not completely watched the second movie, he did read up information about them since he was attempting to find out if there was a continuation of the series in some shape and form and found out some data that was no released in America." Tsunami stated as Charlie nodded his head up and down.

"If you do this, we will give a copy of each and every character from our many dimensions." Tokimi stated as Washu snapped her finger as the area that was around them began to change.

In the matter of seconds, the area had hard wood floors. The walls of the area had bookshelves filled with many books and other information. In the center facing a fire place was a large oak desk with a computer that had a flat screen monitor on it. There was a black leather chair behind it which was adjustable.

"All you need plus more is here if you take our suggestion." Washu stated Charlie nodded his head up and down.

"There is one thing that I will ask you to do which I know you like from one of your favorite fanfare authors, have a section at the end of each chapter that you write named Author's Corner where you explained what information you made up and what information that you gathered since it is not clear if others can find it or have the time to do so." Tokimi stated as Charlie nodded his head up and down.

"Who knows, they might want to read your original work that you created after reading the stories about us." Tsunami stated as Charlie nodded his head up and down.

"I understand, I guess then I will start at the beginning with copies of you three and see where I go from there. I might have more then one at a time depending on how things go." Charlie stated back as he continued to look at the bookshelves that are were there around him.

"Well sisters, I say lets leave now so he could get to work." Washu stated as three of them faded from existence.

"I guess I might as well start now." Charlie stated as he sat down and began to type what you just read.

Continued in Archive One ….

**Stage**

There was nothing but blackness as the sound of someone walking on wood cut thru the silence. It was the sound of steel toe boots walking on wood as each step echoed thru the darkness. In the matter of seconds there was a spot light that came on as it cut thru the darkness to reveal a young man that had blond hair.

"Hello, I am Charlie Basket Stringer, the author of this story. This whole story is going to be a collection of short stories about events that based on information I found as well stuff that was not made available to us Americans in the Tenchi universe. I placed this chapter in here just for giggles." Charlie stated as he looked at the audience that he is not sure that is out there since there is no noise.

"Not only that, I just wanted to do something like this. This chapter does not have an Author Corner but there will be one next chapter since I am going to combining characters and information form different sources." He stated as he sighed since there was no way to tell if anyone is reading this.

"Please give me time to smooth out my writing skills as I continued to write this story as well those in the future." He stated as he turned around and walked off as the light went off.


	2. No Need for Goddesses

**01 Ultimate Tenchi Universe – Past Events**

**Story 02 – Goddesses**

**Part 1-1 of story**

**Archive One - No Need for Goddesses**

**By: Charlie Basket Stringer**

Notice and Disclaimer: This story is a compilation of material from the different Tenchi shows and cannons that are out there. Things were changed and modified in order to suit my tastes and needs since this is a fanfare. Please note that this work is also influenced by several fanfare authors that are on my favorites list. This is my person work just to test my abilities and to help with writers block on my personal work.

AIC and Pioneer LDC as well others own the copyrights on Tenchi and all characters from shows as well related works. Unless stated so, I do not own any of these characters at all. Any OC characters that do get brought into story is owns and copyrighted by yours truly. If you paid for this, then you were ripped off for sale of these stories is prohibited. Check chapter notes for additional information.

**No Need for Goddesses**

99999825014 BC or over 100 million years ago, there was nothing at all. For existence was nothing but a void of darkness. Even though this was the way things are, there are still life forms out there even though it was only three great powerful female beings. Three female beings were sisters that all cared for each other even though they did not know the meaning or understand the emotions such as love.

The oldest of these three was the red haired and yellow green eyed female that as three gems in her forehead. Her name was Washu or Washu-kami-sama. The second oldest of these three was the blue haired and pink reddish eye female that has two gems in her forehead by the name of Tsunami or Tsunami-kami-sama. The third one that is the youngest one has brown hair and blue eyes with only one gem in her forehead by the name Tokimi or Tokimi-kami-sama.

"I understand that for each thing that exists, there has to be factor or source that caused its creation or forced its creation." Washu-kami-sama stated as she looked at her two younger sisters that are out there.

"I agree with that, but that does no answer the question that is at hand, who or what created us?" Tsunami-kami-sama replied with a question as she looked her older sister and younger sister.

"I believe that there has to be higher kami somewhere out there that caused our creation." Tokimi-kami-sama stated as her older sisters nodded their heads in agreement.

"But the question is, where do we find this higher kami?" Tsunami-kami-sama asked as she looked around them back her sisters.

"There is nothing but a void here, no life at all." Tsunami-kami-sama stated as she pointed the blackness that was around them.

"We know that we come from somewhere, but have no information on where or how we came about." Tokimi-kami-sama stated as she looked at her older sisters.

"Well, it is safe to say that for each person, there is a more powerful person out there and for us, there is a counter to somewhere out there even though we have nothing but a void around us." Washu-kami-sama stated as she looked at her younger sisters.

"We have all this power where we can will anything into existence, but our answer to our question which bugs us." Tsunami-kami-sama stated as her face went blank for a sec as if she was seeing something that was not there.

"THAT'S IT!" Washu-kami-sama exclaimed as both of her younger sisters looked at her.

"I think I know where this is going, but go ahead and say it." Tokimi-kami-sama stated as she looked at the oldest one of her two sisters.

"Let's will a world…no several worlds into existence and cause abnormalities in it to see if we can cause the creation of a higher kami, for we lack understanding since we do no have data to look at or have the means to experiment with to see if it is possible." Washu-kami-sama stated as Tsunami-kami-sama shook her head side to side.

"What do you do you mean by that?" Tokimi-kami-sama asked as she looked at her oldest sister.

"Well, we cause abilities and move what has to be moved in order to create the ideal environment for what we want." Washu-kami-sami stated as she noticed that Tsunami-kami-sama was not saying anything.

"I do not know if that work or not." Tokimi stated back as she also noticed that Tsunami-kami-sama was not saying anything as well.

"It will work if we create a total of eleven dimensions and not alter much of it.' Tsunami-kami-sama stated as her sisters looked at her funny.

"I see, so you seen that we succeed then right?" Tokimi-kami-sama asked as she looked at Tsunami-kami-sama.

"I can not see that far, but I do see that we create it like that." Tsunami-kami-sama replied as she looked at her sisters.

"Well, even if you did not see it, I feel that it is the best way. So far, we have been doing nothing but theorizing about the higher kami so long that we can not say how long we do it. This way we can act and might come across answers that we are looking for." Washu-kami-sama stated as she and Tsunami-kami-sama looked at their younger sister.

"I see, that might be good ideal then. Something else to do since we have all this void to fill which was starting to get on my nerves. Let's create a being to govern each one for use so we do not have to control each and every one of the dimensions ourselves." Tokimi-kami-sama stated as Washu-kami-sama nodded her head.

With this, each and every dimension was created. Many different life forms as well forces to govern them were created as well. The void that was around them was filled with many lights which were galaxies, stars, and planets.

Some many eons latter –

It was unknown how long all three of them created the different abnormalities and alter whole galaxies to create conditions that would suit their needs, but life had moved on for a while. At this time all three Chousin goddess started to think once again.

"Well, I think that our understanding is better, but we have not yet created a higher kami or close to doing so." Tsunami-kami-sama stated as she looked at two sisters.

"We had some interesting results, but not what we are looking for at all." Washu-kami-sama added to her sister's comment.

"I say, we should keep on going, for I feel that we might be able to do so." Tokimi-kami-sama stated as she looked at her youngest sisters.

"I think our understand is wrong, I feel that it might be best to go back to the basics and looked at what we have, but from a different angle." Washu-kami-sama stated as she looked at her two younger sisters.

"There is something that I want to do, but I first think that we should look closer into the dimensions by being in them." Tsunami-kami-sama stated as she looked at her two sisters.

"I feel we should keep on the track that we been on since we created all this." Tokimi-kami-sama stated as she looked at her two older sisters.

"Well then, let each do what we think and see if we can come up with a solution first. This way there will be three different paths towards our goal." Washu-kami-sama stated as she looked at her two sisters.

"That might work well, but I am staying on what we were doing." Tokimi-kami-sama stated as she looked at her two older sisters.

"Fine, since mine ideal and Tsunami's ideal forces us to look deeper into the dimensions, we should have you govern and limit our powers so not to disturb your experiments." Washu-kami-sama stated as Tsunami-kami-sama both nodded their heads.

"Okay, but when the times comes, you can access the powers which will tell me where you are at." Tokimi-kami-sama stated as both of her sisters nodded in agreement.

With these, Tokimi remained as her two older sisters went into the lower dimensions to look for any signs of what they want. As they went thru the dimensions, for some odd reason both of them fell asleep when they were in the 3rd dimension. Before they did, they did not find a trace of what was needed.

Little did they know that thru this, something was going to take place that would affect the future of the third dimension. For it all would start with the Geminar Empire, an empire that would not only have one encounter with the Chousin, but will deal with the effects of them more then once, for some will be good as others will be bad.

Continued in the next archive No Need for Geminar Empire

**Stage**

There was nothing but blackness as the sound of someone walking on wood cut thru the silence. It was the sound of three different sets of footsteps as each step echoed thru the darkness. In the matter of seconds there was a spot light that came on as it cut thru the darkness to reveal three shapely females that were none other then Tsunami, Washu and Tokimi.

"Did our talk go like that?" Tsunami asked as she looked her three younger sisters.

"Well, it was so long it is hard to say." Tokimi replied back.

"Remember two things. First our originals told him to write what he wants. Second, it was so long ago all we recall was that we had a theory and then did create the dimensions." Washu stated as her sisters looked at her.

"Then why are we now for we just got finished creating the dimensions as well eleven beings to act as supervisors for them?" Tokimi asked as al three of them looked around the area.

"Simple, at the moment you are the only characters that I have, so that is why you three are on stage at this moment." A male voice stated as all three of them looked into the darkness as a page fell down from the darkness that was above them.

"What is this?" Washu asked as she caught the page of paper.

"Sorry to ask you, but will one of you please read that for me?" The male voice asked as Washu caught the page and looked at it.

"Even though this is only one chapter not counting the prologue, this as far as I can go with this story. So since this is a collection of stories about events that will take place before my main story, I will start a new story in the next Chapter. That new chapter will be No need for Geminar Empire since it starts to give the universe shape." Washu read as she looked into the darkness.

"Thank you, sorry to ask you to read that." The male voice stated as all three turned around and started to walk to the back of the stage behind the curtains.

"Just do not make a habit out of it." Washu stated with a smile as the spot light turned off making the stage dark.

**Author's Corner**

There is a dark room that is dimly lit by a fire in the fireplace. The flames of the fire danced wildly on the logs as they revealed rolls of books on the shelves of each and every wall of the room. In the center of this room was a desk where there was a holoscreen up showing words and information to a shadow sitting the chair behind the desk.

"I know, you are wandering where did I get all the ideals for this short story?" Charlie stated as he looked at the fire that was before him.

"Well, I did a little research and came across several theories that had been compiled by other fans. It was clear that there was much talk between the three Chousin on their ideals of the existence of higher, but the exact detail was lost. This was told to use in the third OVA series of the Tenchi Muyo! Series when Z attacks." Charlie stated as he sat there thinking.

"The date was based off what I found on the internet as well, but since this is a fanfare story, I took the liberty to write what I thought took place between the three." He stated as he looked at the fire that was before him.

"By the way, I do not own the characters that was used in this story for they came from the Tenchi Series for I saw no need for any more then them." He stated as he looked at the fire some more.

"If you watched Saint Knights Tale which stars Tenchi's half brother, you would recognize the world name Geminar which I made comment of at the end. I am combining some information for that series to what I found out." He stated as he looked at you the reader.

"I hope you enjoy this and what is coming up. I might take me awhile since I am working on my own creation as well, but I will work on this as well. Please give me a review or a comment on what you think, for I do the same with the other fanfare authors." He stated as everything went blank.

11

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! Is copyrighted by AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author. 


	3. No Need for Geminar

**01 Ultimate Tenchi Universe – Past Events**

**Story 03 – Geminar Empire**

**Part 1-3 of story**

**Archive Two - No Need for Geminar**

**By: Charlie Basket Stringer**

Notice and Disclaimer: This story is a compilation of material from the different Tenchi shows and cannons that are out there. Things were changed and modified in order to suit my tastes and needs since this is a fanfare. Please note that this work is also influenced by several fanfare authors that are on my favorites list. This is my person work just to test my abilities and to help with writers block on my personal work.

AIC and Pioneer LDC as well others own the copyrights on Tenchi and all characters from shows as well related works. Unless stated so, I do not own any of these characters at all. Any OC characters that do get brought into story is owns and copyrighted by yours truly. If you paid for this, then you were ripped off for sale of these stories is prohibited. Check chapter notes for additional information.

**No Need for Geminar**

A long time passed since Tokimi-kami-sama, Tsunami-kami-sama, and Washu-kami-sama had created the eleven dimensions. It has been a while since Tokimi-kami-sama had decided to continue with their original plan when Washu-kami-sama and Tsunami-kami-sama left to search the dimensions for any sign of what all three been looking for.

Life had carried in all the lower dimensions that were created by the Chousin. In the dimension labeled 3D, there was a series of events that was taken place. Little did anyone know that in time, these events would be start of a chain of events that would bring great change to the galaxy that would be here in the far future.

In 168988 B.C., there is a area of space that would be the start of these events. Here there is a small world that was named by its inhabitants Geminar. It would seem that during the start of life in this world, the Chousin had visited it, so they were being worshiped as such.

As time moved on, the Geminarians had advanced their technology and understanding of the world. They began space exploration, but troubled times had come upon them. The race had been divided into several factions based on their ideals.

In 168650 B.C., the race had become an small empire as the colonized several solar systems. They did not find any traces of any life out there, but that was fine by them for they did not care for it at the time. They were having issues to deal with.

The races had become a group of five different factions. Four of these factions were similar but still there was issues between them that caused disagreements. The fifth faction though did not like the other four at all and thought that they stood in their way.

The Tri Sect was born from the faction of Geminarians that worshiped all three Chousin. They felt that no matter what, all was blessed by the Chousin and without them the Geminarian race would parish. They did see reason for science and technology, but stated that as they advanced one should not forget that it was them that created all.

The Tokimi Sect was born from the faction of Geminarians that only worshiped Tokimi-kami-sama. This was due to the fact that the Geminarian race expanded on military structure and ideals. The children learned martial arts and basic arts of war at an early age.

The Tsunami Sect was born from the fraction of Geminarians that only worshiped Tsunami-kami-sama. Being the way some of them were raised they felt that she was the perfect one to worship in order to balance out the nature of the Geminarian race.

The Washu Sect was born from those that were the faction of Geminarians that went into science. They felt that Washu-kami-sama was the one to worship.

The Sci Sect though was like the Washu sect, but they felt that beings like the Chousin were impossible to exist. They believed that the Chousin was not higher dimensional beings like the other sects thought, but were nothing more then powerful normal people that is if they existed.

As time passed, the Sci Sect grew and soon came into power. The relations between each sect were not good since many things were not seen on eye to eye. The four sects that had to deal with at least one Chousin did managed to get along, but the Sci Sect saw them a hindrance to the advancement to the Geminar Empire.

So after taking control of the military and political offices, the Sci Sect at once put a plan into action to get rid of all factions. They made all the sects seem to be enemy which started civil unrest among the people.

To start the decline in the Geminar Empire, an captain on exploration mission found an planet that lush with plant life. It was located in a mass of planets that was under control of the Sci Sect, so it was decided to move the capital from Geminar to it. Many members of the four religious sects took this as a slap to them as well a slap to the Chousin. The planet was Alpha Centeron which was named after the captain John Centeron who found it.

During this time, all disagreements that were nothing more the discussions were blown out of proportion and made seem to be act of treason. It was a dark era in the Geminar Empire. All unrest was blamed on the four sects that had ties to the Chousin to the point that it became illegal to worship all or any of the Chousin.

That was not all, for in secret the police and military stormed the temples and churches burning all that they found as well giving everyone two choices. Convert to the Tri Sect and its ideals or die. When killing was done, the action was covered up after making it seem that they sects were getting ready to terrorist attacks.

Soon hatred spread as the seeds of civil war was planted. In the year 160600 the gears of death and destruction started to turn.

The first to see this was the Tsunami Section. The Tsunami Sect divided into two factions. One faction packed up and secretly left Geminar as they went into space. The other decided to stay behind had hopes for the future.

The Tri Sect divided into three factions. The first of the three factions of the Tri Sect figured that there is no compromise and left the Geminar Empire like the Tsunami Sect. They would latter build their own empire which become great and only rival would be the empire created by the Tsunami Sect. The other faction stayed to fight for their right.

The second faction of the three felt like there is no compromise and figured that running was not an option. So they decided that fighting was what was needed and picked up arms to defend their right to worship whom they please.

The last of the three figured that violence was not an option nor was leaving the Geminar Empire was their home and birth right. They did figure that hiding in the darkness among the Tri Sect was the option and did so thinking that one day in the future all would be okay.

The Washu Sect and Tokimi Sect decided that fighting was the only option for them. Even though there were differences in their views, all those of the four sects that decided to fight joined forces and became the rebel army.

The Tri Sect during the one hundred year war was brutal. Whole planets were purged with no regard for life if it was under the control of the rebels. Thanks to this tactic, the Tri Sect managed to wipe out the rebels.

Unknown to them though, survivors from all four sects that was fighting was hidden by the Tri Sect members that managed to hide within the Sci Sect. The war was over, but the empire was weakened as a total of several hundred worlds were wiped out.

All the worlds that bordered the Geminar out boundaries of the Empire have become nothing but black holes due to the war. Only one area which contains worlds that was under the control of the Sci Sect with the world of Geminar.

It is now the year 160500 B.C. and there was something new taking place. At the moment, the sun was shinning nice and brightly on the capital city that covered the whole planet. The areas of wilderness was large parks or private parks of the senators, representatives, as well other government officials work in the capital for the Geminar Empire.

At the moment at the main building there was a young man that was walking down its halls. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in the best Geminar clothing since he was raised for his post which was minister of public affairs.

Even though he was young in looks, the truth was that he was young compared to his counterparts. He was only sixty years old even though he looked like he was around twenty. This was due to the nano machine enhancements that all citizens were getting after four years after the civil war.

This made them stronger and look younger as well expand their lives to the point that they could live for unknown amount of years. Since the technology was new, the max years was so far the one that started it a hundred and thirty years ago, and he does not look no older then twenty. That would the Scientist Serko who is now 150 years old.

The robe that he was wearing was a combination of red and black colors that were made of the best silk that the market had to offer. Around his waist was a white belt and his hair was done in knot that was atop of his head.

He was in muscular thanks to the training that his military father had given him not counting the academy training that he had received. He was groomed for the position of Minister of Public Affairs by his mother who retired to enjoy a good life when he was old enough.

He looked like he weigh somewhere around 180 pounds. He stood at the height of six feet tall.

After walking for a little bit, he stops and turns to face a door that was there in the wall. The door opens up to reveal a standard office that is filled with books and a desk. He walks into it and looked out the window that was located in the far wall.

He smiles as he walks to his desk and puts his fingers together. At this time there was a chime that came from somewhere in the room. He looks up at the wall that was on the other side of the room.

"Answer." He stated in a firm voice as he looked at a holoscreen that appeared out of thin air at the end of the desk.

"Minister Seo, how are you doing today?" The image of woman wearing a veil over her face that concealed her face and identity asked.

"I am fine priestess." He answered as he studied the image that was before him.

"Any news on about allowing us to worship in the open again?" The priestess asked as he looked at the image with a blank look on the face.

"I went before the council and told them that you guys still exist and still worship the Chousin. They were not happy, for they thought that you guys were wiped out during the civil war." He stated in a dryly tone in his voice.

"I told them that it was mainly you guys the Tri Sect that survived. I also showed them that you guys did not do anything to stop our experiments and advancements in science which they thought you were against." He stated as he looked at the image and continued.

"That alone showed that you guys have nothing against technology like it was stated a hundred years ago." He stated as the priestess nodded her head up and down to show that he was right.

"It was hell, but tomorrow the law that denies worship to the Chousin will be replaced. It will be replaced with a law that states that worship is permitted as long it do not cause unrest in the empire." He stated as he looked at the image.

"I stated that this will deal with some of the civil unrest that has been going on in the empire." He added to his statement.

"The anti chousin movement is gone, but the hatred is still there which is why we need the law to protect our rights. This will help with unrest some, but there is more due to the state of affairs among the people. They are troubled and we see that due to our perspective that you Sci Sect members do not see." She stated in an calm tone in her voice as Seo nodded his head up and down.

"I used that argument that as well. I told them that we are so bound by the laws or science, that we can not see something's that you guys see. Due to this, there will be the reconstruction of the temple on Geminar which will be the place that I suggest all you guys go to, for it was determine that the homeworld is the best place to start." He stated as she nodded her head up and down.

"But they like me to state that do not think that the capital of the Geminar Empire will be moved from here to back there." He stated as he looked at the image with a stern look to show that he was not joking.

"We do not think of that, for we considered the home world as the capital of souls, not capital of politics which I think is a good compromise, do you think?" She replied as he sat there with a smile on his face.

"Even though it is there, the Sci Sect believes that religion has no place in science. So since we are in control of the Government, so you make a good argument that will not cause any trouble. But I am required to tell you that in six months, have four representatives picked to spend time here, for the other state that you need to be here for meetings." He stated as she nodded her head to show that she understood.

"Thank you my lord, we will make sure to help the empire in all ways that we can without causing and trouble. You were a great man. I have to tell you that among our ranks are a few of those that were part of the other three sects, but they integrated with us since the Tri Sect worship their chousin as well." She stated as he listened to her.

"I see, just make sure that you keep your word, for I put a lot on the line to help you." He stated as the image of the priestess vanished.

A hundred years latter in space –

A hundred years later which was the year 160400 B.C. when a discovery takes place. Little did anyone know at the time that would latter change the empire as well make the end of it.

Deep in space in a section that was once part of the empire that is filled with nothing but black holes now. There was a battle ship of the Geminar Empire on patrol that is routine.

Even though the Sci Sect has declared the Chousin nothing more then normal beings, they do think that there are others out there. They realize the possibility of other empires that might threaten the existence of the Geminar Empire, so security was important which is why such patrols were going on.

At the moment the Illica was such ship that was assign the duty. It was a large ship for it was hybrid ship since it was a battle ship and an assault carrier put into one ship.

The captain of this ship was none other then Captain Nue. He was someone that was around during the civil war, for he turned fifteen was entering into the academy when it ended. He looked like an older version of the Minister of Public Affairs Seo, for good reason, for he was his father and proud of his son even though he was not active in the military.

Captain Nue was dressed in a outfit that was mainly black with red trim. The wording on it was blue in color which just happens to be the color of the chousin. This was done by the government after allowing the Tri Sect to worship again and many of them serve in the military now days.

It is rumored though that there is section known as the Black Section that had no one Sci Sect members in it, but that was rumor. Many felt that the prayers of the Tri Sect has been keeping peace in the empire which is the uniform was changed in 160430 B.C. That was not all, for his ship was the same in color as well for it was mostly black with red trim with the name and serial number be in the color of blue.

Captain Nue was one of the few that though that the actions of the government during the time that sparked the civil war uncalled for. But that was the past and thinking on it was not going to change the past. He was proud of his son's action to get the Tri Sect right to worship, for back then getting caught worshiping the Chousin was no different being caught for acts of treason.

Even now, he does not always see eye to eye with the government, but in his ideals the current unrest is due the civil war. People felt that the administration was a tyrant and would do anything to enforce their ideal unto the people. In his mind, fear was a virus and the empire was sick with it.

The 215 year old captain was glade that he was in a ship patrolling, for it gave him plenty of space to think on such things without having to deal with the usual political agenda. Even still though he kept his mind free to think but his ideals and thoughts to himself, for a soldier has no right to play politics he thought, for it his job to defend the empire.

At the moment it was the late shift and it was only him and the ensign on the bridge at the moment. Since the Geminar Empire did know that there was other races or beings out there from the text about he Chousin, they wanted to be sure that no invaded the empire. But he recalled that in the full two thousand year history of the Geminar race, the Chousin was the only hinted contact with other beings.

"Sir, we have a contact at 12 o'clock. It is not moving." An ensign stated as he look up at the young female.

She was a typical woman of the Geminar Empire. She had long blue hair that reached to the center of her back. She was wearing the same uniform that he was, but had different rank structure on it. He could not get how the uniform on the female seem to cling to each and every curve of their bodies which showed how in shape a woman was.

"Details." He ordered as he looked at her while getting ready to think on what needs to be done.

"Single life sign and the computer have stated that it is unknown. It does not match the data base of any ships from the empire even in the outdated one." She stated back as he got up from his chair and looked at the empty stations that were on the bridge.

"Signal all pilots of both the fighters and the seikijin to get be ready for combat just in case. I want a full alert to general quarters." He ordered as a siren sounded while he walked up to her.

"Sir it is a single life sign, why?" She asked as he looked at her with a smile.

"Pvt. Ling, all ships even experimental one are registered just in case. It seems that we have an encounter with an unknown being for the first time in history and we have no ideal what purpose or reason that they are in our borders." He stated as he saw her nodded her head up and down to show that she understood.

"Can you pull it up on screen so we can get a look at it?" He asked as she nodded her head up and down as others started to rush into their seats.

"In about two seconds…..now." She stated as she punched a series of keys on the holographic keyboard that was in front of her.

In the matter of seconds, an image of a naked woman with red hair appeared on screen. He looked at her as he noticed that it seem that she was sleeping and floating in space. He was not sure what to think as everyone else that was on the bridge just sat there looking at the screen with blank faces.

"Sir, it appears that she is asleep for that is her life sign that I am detecting. She looks like she is large enough to take up space in our cargo hold, for it looks like she stands at the height of fifty feet tall." Pvt. Ling stated as she looked at the image.

"DNA scans state that she is not a Geminarian and energy reading suggests that her body contains more power then our galaxy class warship." A male voice stated as Captain Nue turned to face his crew.

"Communications send all data and image to command at one. I want everyone on alert while we wait for orders on what to do since she is not awake or threatening us at the moment." He stated as he turned back around and looked at the image.

"Bye Geminar, what is she?" He asked as he continued to look at the image.

**Stage**

There was nothing but blackness as the sound of someone walking on wood cut thru the silence. It was the sound of three different sets of footsteps as each step echoed thru the darkness. In the matter of seconds there was a spot light that came on as it cut thru the darkness to reveal Pvt. Ling and Captain Nue as well Minister Seo on the stage.

"Father, what is that you found?" Asked Minister Seo asked as he looked at his father Captain Nue.

"Son I have no ideal and doubt that anyone in history of our great empire has seen something like this before as well." Captain Nue stated as Pvt. Ling looked at him.

"Sir, do you think there are more like her out there?" Pvt. Ling asked as Captain Nue looked at her as a look of horror appeared on his face.

"I hope to Geminar not, for if she had enough power to match our greatest warship, then imagine if she is the weakest. Our empire would be wiped out if she and her race have hostile intentions towards us." Captain Nue stated as his son looked at him.

"Regardless this changes several things for your guys does it?" A voice stated as all there of them looked up into the darkness as a piece of paper falls from the sky.

"What is this?" Minister Seo asked as he grabs the page.

"Just read aloud and I let you three go on your way." The voice stated as he looked at the page.

"Next chapter will continue from where this one left out for it is not a one chapter short story. It will be No Need for Redheaded Giants." He stated as the stage light turned off.

**Author's Corner**

There is a dark room that is dimly lit by a fire in the fireplace. The flames of the fire danced wildly on the logs as they revealed rolls of books on the shelves of each and every wall of the room. In the center of this room was a desk where there was a holoscreen up showing words and information to a shadow sitting the chair behind the desk.

"I know, you are wandering where did I get all the ideals for this chapter?" Charlie stated as he looked at the fire that was before him.

"From what I found on the internet from what seem came from the creator of Tenchi Muyo!, I found that someone did find a floating giant in space. Since due to the hint that Tenchi's younger half brother was actually Z reborn and returned home which Geminar, I figured that it would work." Charlie stated as he sat there thinking.

"If you watched Saint Knights Tale which stars Tenchi's half brother, you would recognize the world name Geminar which I made comment of at the end. I am combining some information for that series to what I found out." He stated as he looked at you the reader.

"I hope you enjoy this and what is coming up. I might take me awhile since I am working on my own creation as well, but I will work on this as well. Please let me know what you think about this chapter." He stated as he looked around to see if there was something that he needed to say.

"I own the characters that were used in this story; I do not recall where I got the names for them from. The Giant though came from the information that I gained from story by the creator Tenchi Juria, that is why I asked you know who that Giant is for I do." He stated as he took a swallow.

"By the way, you noticed that as the story progressed, the year gets smaller. The B.C. year keep was like this, so the higher the number, further back into the past. I figured the time line using math based on a time line that was created by other fans using what information that was out there provided by the creator and author of Tenchi which is Masaki Kajishima." He stated as everything went blank.

22

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! Is copyrighted by AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author. 


	4. No Need for Redheaded Giants

**01 Ultimate Tenchi Universe – Past Events**

**Story 03 – Geminar Empire**

**Part 2-3 of story**

**Archive Three - No Need for Redheaded Giants**

**By: Charlie Basket Stringer**

Notice and Disclaimer: This story is a compilation of material from the different Tenchi shows and cannons that are out there. Things were changed and modified in order to suit my tastes and needs since this is a fanfare. Please note that this work is also influenced by several fanfare authors that are on my favorites list. This is my person work just to test my abilities and to help with writers block on my personal work.

AIC and Pioneer LDC as well others own the copyrights on Tenchi and all characters from shows as well related works. Unless stated so, I do not own any of these characters at all. Any OC characters that do get brought into story is owns and copyrighted by yours truly. If you paid for this, then you were ripped off for sale of these stories is prohibited. Check chapter notes for additional information.

**No Need for Redheaded Gaints**

It was now 160400 B.C., and a crew out on patrol in the confines of an area that was filled with black holes was having a routine patrol at first. The area that they were patrolling was one of many sectors that were under the Geminar Empire's control before the civil war broke out.

These black holes were once worlds, worlds and entire solar systems that had planets that contained the people of the Geminar Empire, but people that would be known as rebels in the war due to the fact that they were part of Tri Sect, Washu Sect, Tsunami Sect, and Tokimi Sect.

The Sci Sect instead of fighting for control of these worlds, the just destroyed all these worlds with enough force to turn the borders the empire into several million light years of black holes in three different direction. Still patrols were placed, for Sci state that there are chance that there are other races out there that might threaten the empire and they might have a way thru the waste land of black holes.

It is here that one such ship that was at the edge of the empire border where the waste land exist, in a dense area where there was not many black holes at where this ship of the Geminar Empire has just made a discovery. They just found a fifty foot tall sleeping red headed naked giant just floating in space and according reading, she had more power then the most powerful warship in the entire Geminar Empire.

"Sir." Pvt. Ling stated after several hours of silence waiting for a reply for their report from command.

"Yes Pvt. Ling?" He asked as he continued to look at the image of the sleeping giant.

"Command is on line and requesting a one on one chat with you." She stated as he looked up and nodded his head.

Right after calling for a full alert on the ship and finding out what they had found, the captain had order a full communications lock down. Thanks to this, anyone that was talking was cut off and even though they can receive communications they could not answer it nor can anyone send anything out without his personal code. He did this for he felt that the empire would want to keep this discovery a secret.

"I am going to my office. Have that line routed to my office, but keep all others on hold if any for we are still on communications blackout." He stated as she nodded her head and looked up.

"Okay, ready for your authorization code to unlock that one channel." She stated he got up and walked off the bridge.

"Ling, can we at least call our families?" An young private to her left asked as she shook her side to side.

"He has codes to all channels only, I am sure once we are done with this matter, we will be able to call them." She stated as he looked down at the holoscreen that displaying controls and ship information.

As the moment, Captain Nue sits down and pulled up a holographic keyboard. He keys in a series of numbers and letters and then hits enter. A image of someone in the shadows come up and he looks at it with blank look. There was gray wall behind the figure that was lit up dimly with light, but only enough to show a chair and the shadow of the figure that was sitting in it.

"Just great, this matter is being handled by Intelligence instead of command. I hate dealing with them for they never tell you the truth and keep their identities a secret." He thought as he forced a smile on his face.

"I am Zero and command has given me the information and decided that I handle the matter." A digitized voice stated as the captain nodded his head to show that he understood.

"Now Captain Nue, it would seem that you have found a threat to the empire." The image stated as the captain just sat there.

"Possible threat yes, but at the moment she is not for at the moment she is asleep and is not actually a threat. Scans seem to show that she is a deep sleep, like a coma and would take something strong to wake her up." The captain stated as the image did not move at all.

"I see and understand. Who else besides you know about this discovery?" The voice asked as the Captain sat there looking at the image.

"Just those on this ship, for I had a total communications lock out done and I am the only one that has the code." He stated as he smiled at the fact that he might have impressed an intelligence officer.

"That is very good. Keep black out until my people arrives to check things out. You can stand down from alert unless something happens to make you feel threaten. When my people arrive, they will take charge and instruct you and your crew on what to say and not to say for we are keeping this classified until we know what we have." He stated as the captain nodded his head up and down.

"Understood sir." Captain Nue replied as the image nodded his head.

"I want all updated information sent." Zero asked as the captain hit a few keys.

"I just sent it as a data packet on this channel sir, I used the Gama Red encryption like I did on the last one due to matter at hand." The Captain replied after hitting the last key.

"Good Captain Nue, you are an excellent officer of our empire. do not forget that my people is in charge, by the way this just earned you a promotion so this is your last time pulling space duty for we have much need for your talents else where." The image stated as the image went blank.

The captain just sat there looking where the screen was after it vanished. He was not sure to think, for he was told fifty years ago that he did not have the talent to be promoted to any rank higher then a captain, but just now he was informed that he will be. He smiled, but that did not last wrong for he had this feeling that something dreadful was about to happen.

"Na, it must be the fact of what we found that is out there just a hundred yards from us that is making me feel like that." He thought as he sat up and walked out of his office.

Somewhere else in the matter of several minutes-

There was a dark room that was large with a desk at one end and a large stone table. The walls of this room was lit up with lights that provided a little lighting to allow someone to move around, but not enough to reveal any details about the figure that was sitting at the desk as well those that was at the table.

The figure that was sitting at the desk was the same figure that was just talking to the captain. There were several others there sitting at a table that was sitting at the end of the desk. They all were looking at the image of the red headed giant as well all the data that was just sent to Zero a few moments ago by the captain.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Someone asked as the head figure at the desk clasped his hands in front of his desk.

"Gentlemen and ladies, this is no joke for what you are seeing before us is actual data of a discovery in the southern border zone of our empire. The members of the crew are all members of the Sci Sect so we do not have to worry about religious ideals getting involved. They are excellent soldiers for our cause and the empire." Zero stated as he looked at the group that was at the table.

"How do we handle this, destroy her or study her?" Asked a female voice from the table as the figure at the desk unclasped his hands.

"I sent word to lab Alpha that is just three days from that location. They have what might be needed to secure her and then transfer her to where we want her. No one beside us knows about this and the crew of the ship." Zero stated as everyone kept on looking at the data and images.

"I believe that advancements of our race could be unlocked from studying her, I suggest we study her instead of attempting to destroy her." A male figure at the far end of the desk suggested as every spoke in agreement as Zero remained silent.

"I knew it that you see it my way." Zero stated as another female spoke up.

"So what do we tell the public? Or do we keep this in the darkness?" She asked as Zero clasped his hands together.

"I say that we keep this among us and those that are needed to be involved. I have sent the black guard to get the crew to see it our way for I told them operation status black, so there will be no problems about the crew for all will remain in the darkness." He stated as everyone nodded their heads and left the room as he looked over his shoulder at the flag that was there.

It was black flag with a yellow circle on it. In the circle is a red crystal which was a special flag for only those in this room knew about it and its meaning. He looked at it for several seconds and then stood up and walked out of the dark room.

**Stage**

There was nothing but blackness as the sound of someone walking on wood cut thru the silence. It was the sound of three different sets of footsteps as each step echoed thru the darkness. In the matter of seconds there was a spot light that came on as it cut thru the darkness to reveal Pvt. Ling and Captain Nue on the stage.

"I am getting a promotion thanks to this." Captain Nue stated with a smile on his face as Pvt. Ling looked up at her with a smile on her face.

"It has been fun serving under sir." She stated as he looked at her as a page fell from the sky that was nothing but darkness.

"I see, he wants us to read another one." Captain Nue stated as Pvt. Ling grabbed the page and looked at it.

"Alert, there is another chapter for this story and it is No Need for Promotions." She stated as the stage went dark after the lights went out.

**Author's Corner**

There is a dark room that is dimly lit by a fire in the fireplace. The flames of the fire danced wildly on the logs as they revealed rolls of books on the shelves of each and every wall of the room. In the center of this room was a desk where there was a holoscreen up showing words and information. The chair this time was empty as movement in the shadows catches everyone's attention.

"I know, you are wandering where did I get all the ideals for this chapter?" Charlie stated as he looked at the fire that was to his right as he walked into the light that was emitted by it.

"Nowhere else but my mind, for I am continuing what I had started to bring it to finish. Once again you would recognize the world of Geminar." Charlie stated as he places the book that was in his hand onto the desk after walking to it.

"Do any of you care to guess who the giant is?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"If you can not figure it out, then that is fine for soon it the identity will be revealed, but not in this story, but one further on." He stated as he looked at you the reader with a smile on his face.

"You know I created Zero, but the name came from my mind. All the characters that I used in this story is my creation except for the giant." He stated as he looked at you the reader.

"I hope you are enjoying what you are reading, but I do not know since no one is leaving a review on this work or my other one. But it seems that this one has people reading it though which is fine based on the traffic that it has, so I take that there are those that does like it." He stated as he looked at you the reader.

"Take care and see you the next chapter." He stated as everything went blank.

28

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyrighted by AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author. 


	5. No Need for Promotions

**01 Ultimate Tenchi Universe – Past Events**

**Story 03 – Geminar Empire**

**Part 3-3 of story**

**Archive Four - No Need for Promotions**

**By: Charlie Basket Stringer**

Notice and Disclaimer: This story is a compilation of material from the different Tenchi shows and cannons that are out there. Things were changed and modified in order to suit my tastes and needs since this is a fanfare. Please note that this work is also influenced by several fanfare authors that are on my favorites list. This is my person work just to test my abilities and to help with writers block on my personal work.

AIC and Pioneer LDC as well others own the copyrights on Tenchi and all characters from shows as well related works. Unless stated so, I do not own any of these characters at all. Any OC characters that do get brought into story is owns and copyrighted by yours truly. If you paid for this, then you were ripped off for sale of these stories is prohibited. Check chapter notes for additional information.

**No Need for Promotions**

It is still 160400 B.C. for this it is time for several events. At the moment, there was a ship deep in space alone the borders of the empire where black holes were at that had discovered a sleeping giant. This ship was none other then the Illica, a hybrid carrier battle ship of the Geminar Empire.

The captain at the moment was sitting in his office thinking about the events that had transpired so far. He was not sure if they were a good things are not, but it was something that had happened and he was wondering what good or damage it would do to his beloved empire.

Even though they were all rookies compared to him, he did enjoy them for the served him as well as any other crew would. He something wonder if command on purpose give him these young people to mold into find future Geminar Empire soldiers, those who in the future that will usher the glory of the empire further.

"Well, they should be close to be done by now." He thought as he recalled that he sent an order out cargo to be moved to make room for the giant.

He walks out of the office to see only Pvt. Ling sitting there at her station. He was not sure what to think about this until he recalled that this was the late shift where only one person was needed on the bridge and tonight was her turn. He walked over to his command chair and sat down.

"Pvt. Ling, has there been any changes yet?" He asked as he laid back into this chair looking at the images of the sleeping giant that they had found.

"No sir, for the signs showed that she is still in a deep sleep." She stated as she continued to look at the data that was the screens before her.

"By the way sir, cargo bay 10 to thirty is empty, but the walls need to be removed when it comes to time. Since it was late, I went ahead sent word for all to rest up

" She stated as he sighed at the thought of all the extra work that this was creating.

"I see." He replied as he sat there looking at the screens.

Several hours passed when there were images popping up to the right of the young female private. She with speed and skill moved them into her eyes sight as Cpt. Nue looked at her wondering what was going on.

"Sir, I have a sonar reading just out of weapons range. I also have confirmation that there is a power reading as well an magnetic wave coming from the contact which confirms that it is a ship that was cloaked until a moment ago." Pvt. Ling stated as she quickly started to type into the keyboard of the computer that she was at.

"They just turned on their transponder single which is Geminar in origin. Scans is showing that it is a small assault ship of the Geminar Empire, one of the newer ones that came out last year. The signal is showing that her name is Blackcross." Pvt. Ling stated as she continued to look at the data as images of a small ship appeared on the screen.

"I see, that is indeed one of ours and from my understanding there are only two at the moment and the other is belongs to the emperor, so this one must be the team that we have been waiting on." Captain Nue thought as he looked at the image that was before him.

"Sir, they are hailing us while remaining out of weapons range." Pvt. Ling stated as Captain Nue sat there with both of his hands clasped on his chest.

"On Screen." Captain Nue ordered as in the matter of seconds an image of a woman with green eyes and red hair appeared on a holoscreen that hovered right before the captain.

"I am Captain Overload of the Blackcross." She stated as Captain Nue looked at this light brown skin beauty that has appeared before him.

"She looks like she is no older then twenty, but thanks to technology she could be much older and still look like that." He thought as he continued to look at the image.

"This is Captain Nue of the Illica, this is a restricted zone so I advise you to no enter Blackcross." Captain Nue stated as he got ready to signal Pvt. Ling to sound the silent red alert alarm.

"I understand that Captain Nue which is why we uncloaked out of weapons range, for I believe that Zero has informed you that we will be coming to take care of that sleeping woman that you found." Captain Overload stated as Captain Nue smiled and nodded his head up and down.

"I see. Bay ten thru 30 is cleared out for operation, what do you need us to do at the moment." Captain Nue stated as he began to relax for a moment.

"This ship is not suitable for the matter at hand captain, so I am requesting permission to bring it aboard so we can talk more about this matter." Captain Overload stated as Captain Nue nodded his head up and down in agreement.

"Well, Bay ten is the smallest of them all and just the right size for your craft; why not bring it in there?" Captain Nue asked as she nodded her head up and down.

"That would be acceptable captain. As for your ship and your crew, I believe Zero has informed you that we will be taking over and you were to assist us in any way that we need you to until this matter is handled right?" Captain Overload asked as Captain Nue nodded his head up and down to show that she was right.

"Me and my crew will be at your disposal." Captain Nue stated as a smirk appeared on Captain Overloads face.

"Please send us all the command codes and send message to your entire crew to meet in an empty hanger in three hours, for at that time we will inform them on what is going on as well the admiral that we have on board will give your promotion." She stated as Captain Nue's eyebrow went up at what she just said.

"It is not normal operation, but in time of battle it has been done and with this discovery it is no different then a battle." He thought as he began to wonder what was going on.

"Roger on that, but due to certain circumstances, I have to hand them to you in person." He stated as the female captain nodded her head up and down with a smile.

"I understand and think that might be wise, I was just testing you Captain Nue. Come to the hanger so we can talk and start planning." Captain Overload stated as Captain Nue nodded his head.

"See you then Captain Overload." Captain Nue replied back as Captain Overload nodded her head up and down.

"Roger on that, Captain Nue looking forward to working with you. This is Blackcross over and out." She stated as the screen went blank and then vanished into thin air.

"Pvt. Ling, have the hanger open for our guest and make sure a message is sent out at once. We use hanger eleven so have all needed for an briefing set up at once.." He stated as the young female nodded her head up and down as she started to work at the consoles.

Ten minutes has past when Captain Nue was walking down the corridor of his ship on his way to hanger bay ten. He was thinking about how happy some of his crew would be if he could manage to swing them a task of patrolling close to the capital since that is where all of them came from. Just as he turned the corner, he noticed the female captain who was standing right by the door that lead into it.

She was very elegant looking and shapely. Her outfit though was solid black which was common for the special forces of the Geminar Empire. Her hair was just long enough for four pony tails that stopped at the center of her back. Her outfit looked like was it was painted onto her body since it hugged each and every curve of her body.

"Here you are." He stated as she smiled as he handed her a tablet.

"Thank you very much captain, I thank you for your assistance." She stated as stood straight and signaled for the door to the hanger to open.

"You understand that we had to disable cameras in this hanger and at the corridor hall as well erase all data of the giant and us right?" She stated as both of them walked thru the bay door.

"Yes I understand completely." He stated as the door closed right after he walked thru it.

"Good then, that will make this a lot easier." She stated as something cold covers his body which kept him from moving at all.

"Cooldown, I want you to have a cloak for him ready." She stated as black hair male that was no taller then she was had appeared out of thin air.

"Roger on that." He stated in a dark tone as he moved his hands and the frozen captain was tilted sideways but above the ground.

"Copy, you are up and I want you to make sure that no one bothers us until time to act." She stated as another male that was at the height of five feet tall appeared out of nowhere.

He walked up to the captain and places his hand on his forehead. In the matter of seconds he transformed into an exact copy of Captain Nue. The fake Captain Nue then reached down and took the real's com link from this wrist.

"Captain Nue to Pvt. Ling." The fake Captain Nue stated into it.

"This is Pvt. Ling sir." Her voice stated back.

"I will be out of contact until debriefing time due to some planning. I also want hanger ten sealed off except for those with the command codes, for this is a classified meeting." He stated into the comlink as captain Overload just stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Roger on that sir." Pvt. Ling replied back as the fake Captain Nue nodded his head up and down.

"This is will be the last time you hear from me until debriefing. If there is a change in the giant or any other ships in the area then contact me, but until then do not." He stated back into the comlink.

"Roger on that sir, this is Pvt. Ling over and out." Her voice stated as it went dead.

"Overhaul, here is what you need for altering the records on this ship as well to follow thru with the plan." She stated as a green hair female appeared out of nowhere wearing the same kind of outfit on her left side.

She looked no older then Captain Overload and her hair were just long enough to reach her shoulders. She like the Captain had medium breast and rear, but there were red strips on her checks. She took the tablet and walked back towards the ship.

"Until later, Cooldown make sure he does not move while she gets to work." Captain Overload stated as he nodded his head up and down.

Time passed as Captain Nue remained frozen. Even though he could not move, he could see and hear what was going on around him. He over heard them using the fake to create a message to command about being too close to black hole and how the ship was caught into to the point that they could not get out of it.

He then over heard something about the fake going to the armor for something. In the matter of no time, he noticed that he was fitted with a cloaking device which placed him out of phase as the speakers with Pvt. Ling's voice sounded.

"This is Pvt. Ling to all crew, it is time for briefing in hanger six. All must attend. Repeat this is Pvt. Ling to all crew members, it is time for the briefing in hanger six. This is ordered by our Captain." She stated as he began to wish that he could do something.

"Copy, go to the armory and get one plasma pistol and a Gatling gun using Captain Nue's identity." Captain Overload ordered as the fake nodded and walked off.

"Overhaul, let us know when all the crew members appear in the hanger. Once they are there and make sure that no one leaves." She stated as Overhaul laughed a wicked laughter.

In the matter of seconds, Cooldown with Captain Overload was standing in cloaked form with a frozen Captain Nue. All three of them wear so cloaked that nothing on the ship detected them there at all. That was not all, but being cloaked this way has placed them out of phase which meant that someone could walk thru them and only feel a cold chill.

He looked on in horror as the fake Captain Nue walked to the hanger door leading to where the crew was. He looked in their direction and smiled as the door opened up. It closed as the whirling sound of the Gatling rail gun motors started up.

"Sorry Captain Nue, but this is the only way to insure that all this stay classified." Captain Overload stated with a evil smirk on her face.

"You see code black was issued for this, so there is a cover story and the death you and your crew." She stated as the sound of the Gatling gun firing along with the screams of the crew filled the air as it came thru the wall.

"Cooldown, allow him to talk." She stated as she looked him in the eyes before continuing to speak.

"You see, code Black means that all that is not part of the operation like you and your crew is to be eliminated." She stated as Nue looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"I thought that was the promotion was for, you know to keep us quite." He stated as she shook head side to side showing that he was wrong.

"Well you see, someone being promoted for no cause and with permission of command would signal those that we do not want to know that something is up. This would cause someone to start asking questions, so this is the only way." She stated as she looked him in the eyes as he began to get a chill down his spine.

"Besides, your son is a traitor, even though the council approved his plan to bring back the religion sects which have been hidden up till now. He will be dealt with soon, for science is supreme and there is no need for gods or goddesses." She stated as Captain Nue slowly got angry as the door to the hanger open up.

"Cooldown, nap time." She stated as the blaster fired blasting Captain Nue thru the throat and out of the top of his head.

"Now, Copy make sure that the gun is in his hands just like the way you had it. Cooldown, make sure that blaster is in his hands, for phase one is complete." She stated with no emotion in her voice as the male that shot the captain as well the fake Captain Nue did what they were told to do.

"This Captain Overload to the Reaper, phase one of the plan is done and two is on the way." She stated into a hidden com link that was on her wrist.

"Roger on that. We are waiting for your return and the completion of phase two before we start phase three." A male voice stated as her and the others vanished once again using their cloaking systems.

In the matter of minutes, the bay door opened up as the Blackcross took off and stayed from the ship. In the matter of seconds, the Illica started to turn and headed into one of the many black holes that were there.

She got close to one as it stopped and began to shake as it twist and turned to the point that it explodes into many pieces. The wreckage is sucked up by the black hole gravity as a much large ship appeared out of sub space.

**Stage**

There was nothing but blackness as the sound of someone walking on wood cut thru the silence. It was the sound of a single person walking on the stage as the light came on to show Cpt. Overload. She looked around and shook her head side to side as she looked at the crowd that was there before her.

"Well, there was to be no witnesses, but I think since you guys exist in a different realm, then I do not have to deal with you." She stated as she sighed and looked at the stage and then at the darkness that was in the air.

"Once question, just where in the hell is this?" She asked as she placed on her right hand on her hip.

"Just the stage, I am the author and I ask you to read this if you do not mind." A deep male voice stated as a piece of paper comes from the darkness and she grabs it.

"This is an official notice that this is the end of this short story. The next chapter will be events that take place a couple of years after this in No Need for Slaughter." She read as the lights went out leaving her in the darkness.

**Author's Corner**

There is a dark room that is dimly lit by a fire in the fireplace. The flames of the fire danced wildly on the logs as they revealed rolls of books on the shelves of each and every wall of the room. In the center of this room was a desk where there was a holoscreen up showing words and information. The chair this time was empty as movement in the shadows catches everyone's attention.

"Well, you might want to know why I ended it like this, simple I do not want to bore you with too many details that could be done in several sentences." Charlie stated as he looked up from the book that he was reading.

"I go the ideal from code black from the movie Python 2. The code names of the agents that was sent to deal with the crew just came in mind, maybe from watching X-Men shows and G.I. Joe, not sure. Of Course these are my characters." He stated as he looked into the darkness.

"I have been busy which why it took me a while to write this chapter, sorry about that. I also been revisiting the Tenchi shows as well rereading the manga's to get prepared for the things to come." He stated as he walks to the chair and sat down.

"Even though the story is over, for it was about the ship that found the giant, but the next one will take place right after it or a couple of days latter. This is not the last time you see the giant, and trust me you will learn who it is by then. So see you latter for I hope to have the next chapter out soon guys." Charlie stated as everything goes dark.

37

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! Is copyrighted by AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author. 


	6. No Need for Slaughter

**01 Ultimate Tenchi Universe – Past Events**

**Story 04 – Trouble in the Geminar Empire**

**Part 1-3 of story**

**Archive Five - No Need for Slaughter**

**By: Charlie Basket Stringer**

Notice and Disclaimer: This story is a compilation of material from the different Tenchi shows and cannons that are out there. Things were changed and modified in order to suit my tastes and needs since this is a fanfare. Please note that this work is also influenced by several fanfare authors that are on my favorites list. This is my person work just to test my abilities and to help with writers block on my personal work.

AIC and Pioneer LDC as well others own the copyrights on Tenchi and all characters from shows as well related works. Unless stated so, I do not own any of these characters at all. Any OC characters that do get brought into story are owns and copyrighted by yours truly. If you paid for this, then you were ripped off for sale of these stories is prohibited. Check chapter notes for additional information.

**No Need for Slaughter**

Somewhere deep in space but with the Geminar Empire, is a solar system that only has three planets orbiting the sun. Two of these planets were planets that were void of life so they were used for experiments during the Civil War while the other one was a large planet that was covered with a large city known as Securta.

One the screens throughout this planet city had the news report about the Illica under the command of Captain Nue being lost to a black hole. There was words scrolling about more layoffs by companies throughout the empire to cut the cost of operation due to the fact that the military has no need for new equipment as well upgrading since at the moment it was the only sentient beings known around.

This city was once filled with life, but now it is nearly dead thanks to the fact that the only company that was located there had fired everyone and moved to another planet where property, taxes, and labor was cheaper and worth the move then stay on Securta and lay off more people. The people of this world have pleaded with the government for assistance, but did not get anything.

People were starving and landlords were tearing buildings down when they kicked everyone out so they would not have to worry about squatters. It was at this point that the people had taken it to the streets to shout in protest. All was okay as they marched in the streets with the police looking over them in their full riot gear. The remaining landlords that was still on the planet begged for protection and was all being in one building with the police looking after them.

"Bring them out here so they could explain how we can pay our rent after having no job after raising it by ten times." Someone in the crowd asked the police that was blocking their way into the cities largest hotel where the remaining land lords are located at.

"We can not for they said that they have nothing to say to you. We need you all to calm down and go somewhere else, for Lord Tiberius is here to speak with them about the issue." An officer stated as a young female made her way up to the front of the crowd.

She stood at the height of seven feet tall thanks to her muscular legs. She had large breast that showed thru the cleavage that was shown by her red silk one peace dress. The sides had slits going up from the bottom all the way to her waist. Thanks to this, one could see that she was wearing black silk panties and stockings. She had on boots that reached to her knees that were made of leather and had silver buckles on them.

She had long black hair that was tied into pony tail with a red silk rope. The iris of her eyes was red like rubies. She stood there before the crowd who looked at her funny and wonder what she was about to say thru the loud horn.

"I was secretary of the Eron Corp. I sleep with that freaking pig after he promise me that when he moved the company that I was going with him." She stated with a hint of rage in her voice as she addressed the crown.

"Instead, he left me here after telling me that he had not intention to keep his end of the deal. During that time, I learned the reason why Eron could not stay here anymore, why the only company that was very the foundation of our economy of this planet had to move." She stated as everyone listened to her words.

"I found out that the landlords had something to do with it, that is right for it was because those pigs in this hotel. Those same pigs that brought up your rent and kicked out many only to tear down the buildings had triple the all ready high rent on the warehouses and office space that Eron was renting." She stated as some of them had wide eyes on what was just said.

"Mam, we have to ask you to be quite and leave." One of the officers stated as she jumped into the crowd just out of reach.

"They want us to leave so those pigs can enjoy their stay in this hotel which is provided by the government. These officers have no ideal what we are going thru since the government is paying for their stay here as well and they have a job." She stated thru her loudspeaker as many in the crowd began to boo at the officers.

"They want us to leave, what do you say?" The woman asked as many replied very quite.

"HELL NO, WE WILL NOT GO! HELL NO, WE WILL NOT GO!" Many began to chant as others began to follow.

At that moment at the top floor of the five hundred floor hotel, the lord that was in charge of the world was looking out of the window. He was wearing a black silk kimono that had red trim and a blue belt that was the colors of the chousin. He was several thousand years old, but thanks to the technology that reduces ageing and let people live longer he looked no older then twenty two years old.

He had short blue hair that was long enough to reach his ears only. He had light green eyes that showed his age due to the fact that like many of the old lords he had fought for his title during the civil war. Now days titles are given to those that are born from other Lords and not earned.

"Chief, why has nothing been done about this mess?" He asked a young looking man had black hair and brown eyes wearing a light blue uniform.

"Well sir, according to the law they have the right to assemble, so all we can do is keep them at bay." The chief stated as the lord looked at him as if he was told something that he did not want to hear.

"Since all officers live here with their families, every officer of the city is here securing the property. The station is in the back so it is secure along with all the weapons. I thought we might let them tire themselves out to the point that they would go home my lord." The chief stated as the lord looked at him with distaste.

"Well, I just bought the buildings from the land lords and the streets and all other properties from the government leaving only this hotel the only thing that I do not own." The lord stated as he looked at the large crowd that was there as it seem to grow in size by the second as more appeared to protest.

"So what are saying Lord Tiberius?" The Chief asked as the lord moved his finger to show a close up of the woman that got up ahead of the crowd and told them why the Eron Company had to leave.

"Take that bitch out and find out who her family is and killed them as well. I want you to disband that crowd and inform them that they are trespassing on private property so they need to leave this planet at once or be killed." Lord Tiberius ordered with an icy cold tone in his voice as he looked at the police chief.

"Sir, is that a little….." The police chief was saying as the lord walked up to him and placed a finger on his mouth.

"If you do not, then I will kick out of this hotel after striping you of your rank and job. As for that wife of yours, I will take good care of her then make her my whore to fuck whom I please at my private parties." He stated in a low voice as the chief began to turn white.

"Your daughter in two years since she is only eleven years old will face the same fate." The lord stated in a low icy cold voice as he walked out of the room.

"This is Chief William to sniper team." He stated after regaining his composer from his little talk with the lord.

"Sniper team here sir." A female voice replied back over an earpiece that was in his ear.

"That woman that got up ahead of the crowd telling everyone why the company left, do you have her in your sights?" The chief asked as she swallowed what honor that he had since his family was in trouble.

"Yes sir." The female voice replied as he looked out of the window at the large crowd that was before him.

"May Tokimi help us." He thought as he wiped the sweat that was on is forehead.

"Team one, I want you to secure this property tightly for things are about to get rough. Team two I want you charge and break up this crowd on my command. Sniper team, I want you take out target on my command then support team one. Lethal force is authorized." The Chief stated as there was gasp over heard on his earpiece.

"Sir is that a little extreme?" Asked one male over the communications as the Chief sighed.

"This is by Lord Tiberius command and you all know what will happen to our daughters and wives if we do not follow it, and yes he did state it." He stated as there was murmuring over the communication.

"So men, I want you to get ready to follow those orders even though like you I do not like them." He stated as he began to wish that he retired when he had the chance and left this world.

"Sniper Team ready." The female voice replied as he looked at the close up image of the woman who had grabbed a metal protest sign and began to chant with the rest of the crowd.

"Team One is ready." A male voice stated as he took a deep swallow.

"Team Two is ready." Another male voice stated as the chief took another gulp as he began to sweat even more.

At this moment the woman who was the target of the sniper was standing there chanting while holding onto a sign that she was given. What they did not know was that she was at once time a commander of an entire company during the civil war. Those very soldiers that she commanded would follow her thru hell if she went and they were the special forces of the Sci Sect forces during the war which was the case several times.

When she retired from active duty, she took a job with the Eron Company as a secretary. But that was not all; she also was a tester of all the military equipment that the company was working on. The entire company that was under her command followed her. So when the company left them here to fend for themselves, she decided that she will take care of those that followed her even if it meant to becoming a traitor to the Geminar Empire.

Due to certain friends, she knew what was going on as well knew how Lord Tiberius was going to act when she stood before the crowd informing them on why the company left. In truth she never did care for him and wish that she could take his head at some time for the crimes that he committed to women of Securta.

It was due the fact that she knew what might happen and being prepared, she was ready when it happened. Right as the shot rang out, she moved the sign right in the path of the bullet that was heading towards her head. If it was normal metal then it would not work, but this sign was made of scrap armor by her.

"Shit, that sign blocked my …" The female officer was saying when there was another shot as well gagging on something came over the earpiece that was in the Chief's ear.

"Sir, this is Sniper Team we are under fire from enemy Snipers." A male voice stated as the chief look in horror as his men and woman were going down from a mixture of enraged protestors and unknown snipers.

"This is…." He was saying as a missile from the building across the street hits the room that he was in.

At the moment, Ruby ran several feet back after blocking the shot from the rail sniper rifle that was aimed at her head. She looked as there was an explosion from the impact of the missile.

At the moment, there were people still fighting the police as debris from the exploding room rained down on them. In the matter of minutes, the police was forced into the building. As the sound of the doors locking was heard, there was several protestors cheering as some held up weapons that they took from the officers.

At that moment, Ruby ducked for cover behind a vehicle as weapon fire echoed out of the hotel building. As the shots cut thru the protestors that was standing around, she could hear the screams of those that was slowly dying from blood loss. She removed her outfit to reveal that she was wearing a black bathing suit like attire under the dress.

"Here." A male voice stated as she turned to her right to see a male dressed in complete black attire with a mask covering his head and black shades over his eyes.

"Thank you; tell them to keep it up while you and I with team alpha take the first floor." She stated in a firm voice as she took something out of his hand and placed it in her ear as he repeated her orders.

"Roger on that." She heard a female voice after she placed it in her ears.

"This is Lord Tiberius; I am placing Captain Amos in charge of you now." An icy bold voice stated over the earpieces as the officers kept on firing out into the open.

"You pick your shots and do not waste your ammo. Our Lord is calling for military assistance to help regain control over the city from the government." A female voice stated over the ear pieces.

"The first floor does not have much cover, so while covering with cover fire, I want all officers to make their way up to the second floor and cut the elevators. Those in the station, bring what you can and lock down the rest and make your way to the second floor as well." A blue hair female stated as she looked at Lord Tiberius with a smile.

She was a shapely female with large breast and rear. She had nice slender legs with a light muscle tone that showed that she had worked out and maintain herself. She had her long hair tied into a pony tail with a red ribbon that reached to the center of her back. The light blue outfit that she was in was like the chief's, but it looked like was painted onto her body since it hugged each and every curve of her body.

She was wearing red lipstick and fingernail polish. She had light green eyes like Lord Tiberius. On her side was a blaster and on her back was a katana sword with a hilt that was wrapped in leather that was blood red.

"Father, it is done as you asked." She stated as the elevator that they were in was going up as the guards that was around them got ready.

The guards were dressed in white clothing that was made of what looked like leather material, but in the light of the elevator there was a low shimmer on them. On their heads they were wearing helmets that were made of some kind of metal. Their faces as covered with a black shield. On their waist they each had a belt that had a pistol and on the other side was a sword hanging from them.

They had taken out something that looked like a small rod that was no longer then one foot long. It was white as they held it in their hands. She looked at them and as one of them nodded their head.

"Energy shield is ready. Once we get out, we will surround the both of you. We are getting reports of gun fire on the roof, so we need both of you to stay in the center so we can escort you into craft. Both she and Lord Tiberius nodded their heads showing that they understood.

In the mean while, the fighting continued on the first floor of the building. All the police officers had managed to move their way up to the second floor as ordered. Once they were done, they had cut off the elevators and placed gatling guns at the stairs. They were being forced to regroup, but they were not aware of what was going on the first floor.

During that time, there was a small craft on the roof to the hotel with its shields up. It was white and looked like a mechanical eagle with her wings folded up. The shields were deflecting the assault of unknown snipers as the guard continued to keep the circle around Lord Tiberius and his daughter with the hand force fields blocking attacks. As he made it to the ship, there was a group of people at the door.

"What about us?" One of them asked as one of the guards looked as the lord as he walked into the shield of the ship.

"What do you say Amos?" He asked as she looked at him with a wicked smile on her face.

"Father got the paper work sign, only the funds has not been sent yet." She stated as she looked at the former land lords.

"Father, it would be cheaper to end them here along with everyone else." She stated in an icy cold tone in her voice as he nodded his head up and down.

"Well then, they are no use to me." Lord Tiberius stated in a cold and icy voice as another opened fired at the group that was at the door killing three of them as will causing the entrance way to the roof to collapse.

He smiled as he and his guards walked into the ship as the hatch slowly closed. In the matter of seconds the ships takes off. In the mean time on the first floor, the female commander and some of her men was fighting the police. They had crashed the elevators and were backing up to the second floor.

"Commander Ruby, Lord Tiberius has gotten way, sorry about that mam for his ship was out of range of the missile launcher." A female voice stated back over her earpiece as she smiled at the report.

"Relax; we get him soon enough for this is just a message to that pig." She stated as soldier ran up to her.

"Mam, we have placed the explosives." A male wearing all black including a masked that covered all but the eyes which was covered by a black visor.

"Good, move out and detonate it, for it is time to end this stand off." She stated with a evil smirk on her face as she and everyone else got out.

In the matter of seconds, the first floor exploded. The building falls backwards unto the police station that was there in a thunderous crash. It was soon followed by the explosion of plasma cells and explosives that was in both buildings.

"That should do it, did the vault to the parts that we need open?" Commander Ruby asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes Man." A voice replied as she stood there holding a plasma rifle in her hands.

"Let's help the people of Securta out by searching the fallen building and kill any one that survived the fall of the building." She stated as she and several others walked towards the burning building.

**Stage**

There was nothing but blackness as the sound of someone walking on a wood floor cut thru the silence. It was the sound of a single person walking on the stage as the light came on to show Lord Tiberius but soon there was another sound of someone else walking up on the stage. In the matter of seconds it was a shapely female that the audience knew well, for it was Ruby.

"What are you doing here?" Lord Tiberius asked as he looked at the female in horror when he noticed that he did not have his guard with him.

"I was wondering the same thing, but it would seem that we are not in our world, but in some kind of play." She stated as she pointed to the audience that was looking at both of them.

"I pulled you two out so you can introduce the next chapter since this small story you two are the stars in it." A voice stated as a sheet of paper fell from the sky.

"I Lord Tiberius demand to know who you are!" Ordered Lord Tiberius in a deep and commanding tone in his voice.

"I guess you can say that I am God since I control your faith. If I did not need a villain for this story you would not exist. In the terms of the audience, I am the author and I ask you to read this if you do not mind." A deep male voice stated as Ruby smiled after seeing the Lord get put in his place as she grabs it.

"The next chapter will be No Need for Scorched Earth." Ruby read as the lights on the stage went out.

**Author's Corner**

There is a dark room that is dimly lit by a fire in the fireplace. The flames of the fire danced wildly on the logs as they revealed rolls of books on the shelves of each and every wall of the room. In the center of this room was a desk where there was a holoscreen up showing words and information. The chair this time had Charlie sitting in it as he looked up from the note book that he was reading at the time.

"Well, the world was similar to the capital of the republic from the movie Starwars, the dark menace. The name though I came up with as well the solar system that I created for it. As for the characters, I created them as well, but the name and thinking of Lord Tiberius was created from Emperor Tiberius in the Roman Empire history." He stated with a smile on his face.

"His daughter Amos was something I created not sure what I was doing, but I am glad that I did." Charlie stated as he looked up for a second as if there was something that he was trying to remember to say.

"The whole story ideal came from my mind for I needed a reason for the events of the next chapter to take place and thought of this, for all empires would have trouble at sometime and figured that I made things a little too peaceful for the Geminar Empire." He stated as he looked back at the note book that was in his hands.

"This chapter was rushed, but it looked good so I placed it. Look for the next chapter for I will introduce a connection between Cpt. Overload from the last chapter and Ruby from this one." He stated with a smile on his face as everything went black.

47

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! Is copyrighted by AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.


End file.
